


I was drunk

by Aragorn_II_Elessar



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Barry and Oliver are bros, Gen, Iris is petty, Legal Drama, Not for WestAllen fans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-14
Updated: 2019-06-14
Packaged: 2020-05-07 14:41:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19211530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aragorn_II_Elessar/pseuds/Aragorn_II_Elessar
Summary: Barry and Iris separate after she cheats on him with Eddie, but she doesn't return his ring so he takes the matter to court. Sequel to Stand with Ward and Queen's "Done."





	I was drunk

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Stand_with_Ward_and_Queen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stand_with_Ward_and_Queen/gifts).



> Disclaimer: I do not own Flash or anything else you may recognize
> 
> Thank you to Stand with Ward and Queen for giving me permission to write this sequel to his one-shot- "Done."
> 
> This was also inspired by a YouTube video- "She Cheated On Her Fiance The Day Before Their Wedding With The Best Man !"
> 
> Hope you enjoy.

After Iris had cheated on Barry with Eddie, the two had separated and Barry had sent her out of the loft they had, because he was the one who paid for it.

Iris, for some reason, did not return Barry's wedding ring, as she was still under the delusion that she could make it work. Even after 3 months, she did not return the ring, pissing Barry off as it belonged to his grandfather and deserved to be put on the finger of a better woman.

So he took the matter to the legal system and now they were all at the court where Judge Surillo was questioning them.

"Your Honor, it was an accident." Iris was saying, shocking Barry, "Me and Eddie, we were very drunk. So it got a little bit crazy. We started making out. I mean- it wasn't that big of a deal."

Barry and the cop standing in the corner both had shocked expressions on their faces.

"I mean, it was a silly, a drunken mistake, like being drunk in a hot tub!"

The cop mouthed to himself, 'What the fuck, bitch?'

Judge Surillo herself had an amused look on her face as she gestured her to continue.

"And then he showed up! I apologized! I just don't think it was something which warranted a separation and then divorce."

"So Barry, you're looking to get back your engagement ring then." Judge Surillo said as she turned to him.

"Yes." Barry said, "It's not because of monetary value, but because of the sentimental value it holds to me. My grandfather proposed to my grandmother with that very ring."

"Wow!" Surillo said, "Must be very beautiful. So what happened that night?"

"So I returned home from work and I saw another man's jacket there." Barry said, "I didn't realize at the time it was Eddie's. Then I heard something like a scream from our bedroom and opened the door to see Eddie and Iris together in bed. At first, I didn't say a word and just walked away. Later, she tried to talk to me but I just couldn't believe her anymore."

"No! He started screaming." Iris lied to everyone, "And went crazy."

"Oh! Screaming! Oh my God!" Surillo said.

"He went crazy and made it sound like a way bigger thing than it was!"

"Oh! What did he do? Tell me!" Surillo asked sarcastically. Iris was so dumb that she didn't catch the sarcasm and took her seriously.

"He just went crazy and flipped out! I mean, it wasn't that big of a deal!"

'What the fuck, bitch?' The cop muttered again.

"I was drunk. We both were. I don't think we needed to separate for that. I didn't want to separate."

"So you don't think it was a big deal that you cheated on him?" Surillo asked.

"I mean, it was just making out." Iris lied, "That's not cheating."

Everyone was shocked again.

"I don't-I don't even – How do you come back from that one?" Surillo asked Barry.

"Thank you." He said gratefully to her.

Iris tried to speak but Surillo said, "I usually have a comeback, but I am just- I am just speechless for once."

"I mean, sometime after she tried to talk to me, I told her she had to leave the loft." Barry told Surillo.

"He said you have to go out in 3 days." Iris said, trying to look like a victim.

"I wouldn't have given you 3 days. You're lucky you got 3 days." Surillo told Iris.

"Thank you." Barry said again.

"But anyway, you broke up with her and gave her 3 days to leave, so did she like leave reluctantly or was she like "Whatever?""

"Oh, for a while she was trying to stay in place." Barry said.

"I thought if I gave him time to cool off, we could talk things over." Iris said, shocking everyone again.

"All right, did you ask for the ring back?" Surillo asked Barry.

"I did." He said.

"And she said no?"

"Correct."

"Your Honor, the law states that this is an unconditional gift." Iris said, "So I'm entitled to the ring."

"Did you think it was morally appropriate for you to keep that ring?" Surillo asked Iris.

"I did!" Iris said, once again making everyone speechless.

'What the fuck, bitch?' The cop muttered again.

"I was heartbroken!" Iris said.

"Why do you still have that ring?" Surillo asked.

"I was ready to try out the marriage again." Iris said, "It was given to me as a gift and I accepted that."

"It was given to you as a gift that you were gonna be faithful and you were gonna honor for the rest of your life." Surillo said.

"I'm still ready to make that wor-"

"I don't think you understand what kind of commitment that is." Surillo cut her off before turning to Barry, "How many times did you try to ask for that ring back?"

"So many." Barry said, "Through e-mail. Through text messages."

"She didn't even say "I'm sorry, I'm keeping it. It's mine.?""

"No. I got no response." Barry said.

"She just ignored you."

"Correct."

"You were really trying to work things out, weren't you?" Surillo asked Iris sarcastically.

"YES! I wanted him to cool off!" Iris said, once again proving herself too dumb to understand Surillo's high level of sarcasm.

"How long did you try to get the ring back?" Surillo asked Barry.

"Up until now." Barry said.

"So no response then." Surillo concluded.

She then turned to Oliver Queen, who was sitting there as one of the witnesses, "Mr. Queen, could you please get up?"

"Yes, your Honor." Oliver said as he got up and walked up next to Barry, giving him an encouraging nod.

"So, Miss West, do you know the witness?" Surillo asked Iris.

"Yes." Iris said.

"So what would you like to tell us, Mr. Queen?" Surillo asked him.

"Iris always commented in front of Barry how hot I was." Oliver revealed to her, "In spite of the fact that the two were in a relationship."

"What is it about you?" Surillo asked Iris sarcastically, "You have such good looking men around you to choose from?"

Iris gave a flattered smile, too dumb to understand the sarcasm.

'What the fuck, bitch?' The cop mouthed a fourth time.

"So what about when you commented Oliver Queen was hot in front of your boyfriend, Barry Allen?" Surillo asked Iris, "Were you drunk too then?"

"It was a mista-

"It was a mistake." Surillo completed for her, knowing what she would say.

"I apolo-"

"I apologized."

"I was dr-"

"I was drunk." Surillo finished again, realizing what kind of person Iris truly was.

"Can you please show me the ring?" Surillo finally asked Iris, "Give it to Mr. Abram please?"

"You want me to take it off?" Iris asked.

"Yes please."

Iris took it off as the cop whose name was Abram walked up to her and took it.

"Let me see how beautiful it is." Surillo said as she took it.

"So this ring was given to your grandmother by your grandfather?" Surillo asked Barry.

"Yes."

"It's not the diamond." Iris said, "It's just its texture."

"That is a beautiful diamond ring." Surillo said, "Mr. Abram, give it to Mr. Allen please."

Abram took it from her and gave it to Barry, who gave them both grateful nods.

"It's his." Surillo told Iris, "It's not yours."

"Your Honor, how is that legally his?" Iris asked Surillo.

"Oh, it's legally his." Surillo said, "I think you're very smart. It's a great little scam you've going for you. "He gave it to me. We broke up. Therefore I get to keep it." But there is also something called fraud. And it's my opinion, listen to this, my opinion, that you did this on purpose so you could go off and keep the ring. So it's your actions, your unfaithfulness that made him break up with you."

"So he would have never broken up with you. But for the fact that", Surillo started mimicking Iris' voice, ""You got drunk, it was no big deal, and you commented on another man, and you made out with a girl, and a boy, and" that's it. End of story."

She started stacking up her papers and looking at Iris, said firmly, "You should be ashamed of yourself. Because you're abusing the law, and you're convincing, manipulating-"

She turned to Barry, "I seriously don't know how she connived you. You are such a handsome guy, so smart, so professional, how did you let her completely fool you?"

"Your Honor, I had a wonderful relat-"

"Iris, I don't think you understand what wonderful is, you don't understand what a relationship is, you don't understand what anything is." Surillo told her, "So based on the evidence, I don't have to do anything. I'm giving you your ring back, Mr. Allen. And you're already separated."

"Thank you very much." Barry said gratefully.

"So good luck to you guys." She said and slammed her hammer.

"Thank you, your Honor." Barry said gratefully as she rose.

"All rise."

Everyone rose as Barry shook Oliver's hand gratefully. Now he could finally move on in his life and leave the toxic relationship with the toxic Iris behind.

**Author's Note:**

> And that's the end of this. Hope you enjoyed.
> 
> I think Iris can be petty enough to keep the ring, without caring what it means to Barry. She didn't care about the fact that Nora worked with Thawne after all.
> 
> Surillo is named after the judge from "The Dark Knight."
> 
> She was badass in this, wasn't she?
> 
> Once again, thank you to Stand with Ward and Queen for letting me write this as a sequel to his story.
> 
> And you all should check out the video on which this is based. Its time nicely spent.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed.


End file.
